cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Lime Cookie/OvenBreak
Lime Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on August 16th, 2018, along with her pet, Mr. Limeguard. She rides on her beach ball and smashes obstacles for extra points, and like Orange Cookie, during double jump, the "Slide" button will change into "Spike" button which will enhance the amount of pulp produced. Skill Double jump after receiving beach ball to throw it and create lime pulps to destroy obstacles. More lime pulps are created in Giant Mode. At a given interval, Lime Cookie goes into Beach Ball Dash, destroying obstacles in its way. (More frequent Beach Ball Dash with upgrades) Magic Candy Blasts after collecting a beach ball.The stronger the enchaned power, the more points for Lime Juice Jellies Description When baking this Cookie, large amounts of citrus peels were used. Perhaps that's why Lime Cookie is so feisty. Her trademark bangs were made with sweet, sweet pudding. No matter how fast or wildly she runs, her bangs stay perfect. Don't let her cute appearance fool you, she is known to be a bit cold to the other Cookies. But there is a single Cookie that she has a weak spot for. She follows that Cookie around and looks up to it. Sometimes, her jealousy causes uncomfortable situations. It is said that she learned her SMASH! skills from that Cookie... (Sunny Summer)'' Summer is the best time of the year, but don't forget about your sunscreen! Or is it too late...?'' (Mermaid) ''Lime Cookie's costume attracts everyone's eyes tonight, but she doesn't seem to enjoy the attention. She's a little bit frustrated she didn't get a chance to wear a couple costume with her favorite Cookie. Again!'' Strategy She will be given a lime ball to spike every 2-3 seconds, but she can only carry one at at a time. If you hold onto a lime ball, you will not be given another one, so it's to your best interest to spike a lime ball as soon as possible. She will automatically spike the ball when double jumping though, and if you hit the slide button at the apex of the double jump, the smashes will be stronger and give more splatter for you to collect - just like Orange Cookie. When her green bar fills, she will hop on her large lime ball and ride it for a while. It will emit a Mini Magnetic Aura as long as she is on it. Statistics Loading Messages New * Play with me! General *So you wanna play a game? *Ready, set, go! *You aren't playing with other cookies, are you? *Get this spike! *I suppose, you can run with me... *Love this summer heat! *No time to talk! The beach is waiting *Yes! I know I'm cute! *Gotta run. Bye! *Mighty...SPIKE! *Huh! *How I love the seaside... 1vs1 Race * Alright, I'm here! * Oh, it's you... * Do I know you? * Spike coming! * Let's see what you've got! * Hm! You again! Tired *Oh... Trial Welcome *Let's get this get over with! *Okay. Let's play. *My trial is the best! Sunny Summer General * Do you ever move? * Get some tan! * I'm running to the beach! * Summer is love! 1v1 Duel * Are you tired already? Tired *Phew! Mermaid General *Yes, I know my costume is the best one around! *You like my costume? Well, THANK YOU! Relationship Chart * Orange Cookie: The best Cookie in the world! * Sea Fairy Cookie: ??? * Lemon Cookie : Just a childhood friend... I'm sure she had a bunch! * Avocado Cookie: I...I once laughed at one of her jokes. Blergh! Updates Trivia *Lime Cookie is the last of the four cookies to be based on fruits of the Major Hybrid Citrus Fruit Group, the other three being Lemon Cookie, Orange Cookie, and Grapefruit Cookie. *The word "feisty" means touchy and aggressive. It was used to signifying Lime Cookie's personality as being cold, disgust, and sometimes full of jealousy. *If Lime gets dragged into the Bonus Time area or hops on her huge lime ball while she is in the process of spiking a lime ball, it will not actually fire until she lands or exits her lime ball. *Her promotional trailer is a parody of a popular series of Tropicana commercials in Korea, such as this one.